The Craft of the Catch
by FanfictionRevolution
Summary: Being able to catch an unsub is a craft in itself, but being able to catch and contain your life as you do this is an even bigger feat. Through this I found him and I never intend to lose him.
1. Prologue

Schooling had become tiresome rather quickly, and each lesson was just a blur of the same old information and the background noise of those who surrounded me. Looking back, I never atually learnt their names, but then again, with what I wanted to do, their names weren't nessecary.

Since a young age my path had been marked, drawn out and mapped across the walls of my mind. I'd known ever since he arrived I knew what I wanted to do and now, as I stand outside the building, looking up, I know I've made it. I was going to be a member of the BAU.

_-Flashback-_

_Noise flooded the room, and although the colourful words of many different people merged together to make a grey noise, I could still work out the specifics of each conversation. Noise was a constant in life. It followed you everywhere, whether it be the slight sound of your breath in Winter or the slight pattering of your feet against the carpet, it was always there. It took hold of your heart and made you feel as though you weren't alone. It was the only thing that kept me sane._

_"it's the same victimology report..." _

_"and each victim has the same characteristics..."_

_"A dark haired male between the ages of 30 and 40. Always a man in the authorities..."_

_"A fire man, police officer, doctor, ambulance worker. Anyone with any responsibility over the locals..."_

_These words hovered over my ears, slowly sinking into my brain, allowing me to formulate an idea of what was going on outside the door. I crept to the door, slowly opening it and coming face to face with a large man dressed in a marroon jumper and black suit pants._

_"I thought there would be someone in here," he said, chuckling slowly to himself, walking into the room and sitting on the edge of desk staring at my rigid composure. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you were listening. I'm Gideon, I came with the FBI to check out the recent murders around Forks."_

_"I know," I replied, stepping forward holding my hand out. "I'm Isabella Swan, I'm Chief Swan's daughter."_

_"I know you are, however I am glad you told me. If I remember rightly you're ten years old?"_

_Cocking an eyebrow I stared at him. "Yes I am, however I would like you to know I'm not the average ten year old. I know a lot more than people give me credit for. I can tell you things most adults find unimportant and I can point out things most people wouldn't even notice. For example, I knew who you were before you came into this room aswell. I'm here most days and nobody notices I'm around when they're talking. I remember their debate about calling you in. I know you work in the Behavioural Analysis Unit, I know what your job consists of and I know that I have your attention because your eyes are focused clearly, your hand has stopped twitching- a nervous habit I'd say at a guess, maybe due to a lack of caffeine or cigarettes- and also by the fact you have leant forwards so far you may aswell be standing up."_

_He got to his feet and walked towards me. "And how do you know all this?" He asked curiously._

_"I listen and watch carefully," I answered, smirking._

_"You do well," he said, a smile on his face as he walked out of the room._

_-Flashback-_

That was the day my Father died. From his death they caught the criminal; they made a successful victimology report and the characteristics of the killer were correct, allowing him to be caught the next day. Although some may say a day to late, I understand how the death of my Father helped bring justice on so many others. Without his death, the killer wouldn't have been caught when he was.

I take a quick look behind me, noticing the bustle of people around me, people who are safe because of the work these people do. Taking a step forward I know this was what I am meant to be doing. This is my calling.


	2. Chapter 1

Swinging the door open I hear a voice shout my name across the room.

"Isabella!" Gideon called, walking slowly down the aisle towards me, arms reached out. Dropping my small bag I ran towards him, flinging myself into his arms. "I knew it was you when I saw the name. Look at you! How have you been?"

"I've been fine! And how are you? I knew you would still be here!" I cried, my arms tightening around his neck.

"Great," he whispered. "I've been great and don't worry, I won't be leaving you just yet."

"What do you mean?" I whisper back, pulling myself out of his arms. "What do you mean just yet?"

"I'm retiring, Isa." His reply was short and to the point. A point I didn't want to hear after not seeing him for fifteen years. "You're taking my place," he said with a smile. "And I couldn't think of anyone better."

I wanted to say something but no words came to mind and instead I found myself looking over his shoulder, noticing that six people stood across the staring at us, curiousity burning in their eyes. "I can guess you already know who everyone is but come on, they need to meet you officially," Gideon continued, picking up my bag and leading me down the centre of the many tables.

Stopping in front of the group Gideon introduced me, "Everyone, I would like you to meet Isabella! And Isa these are..."

"Aaron Hotchner, Penelope Garcia, Emily Prentiss, Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan and Jennifer Jareau," I finished, naming each person in the order of which they stood. "It's nice to finally put some faces to the names and achievements!"

Gideon stood looking at me, shaking his head slightly. "I may have only met her for a few hours as a child but I can tell you all this now," Gideon said smiling at me. "This is how she always is."

After a quick welcoming session from the group, JJ introduced a new case that had been thrown their way, gesturing for us all to follow her into a conference room. Settling around the table, everyone opened the file that sat in front of them, staring at picture after picture of the corpses of females who had severe bruising over their necks.

"All female between the ages of 11 and 62, except for two males it seems... a Father and Son, killed along with their Mother and Sister, who were the first victims," Prentiss started.

"All strangled, items taken from them, mainly underwear," Morgan continued.

I opened my mouth to offer my opinion before closing it again. "Go on, Isabella," Hotch said, noticing my hesitation.

"I may be wrong but the murders seem to be copycat killings of the BTK killer. The ages of the females are between those of Josephine Otero, 11, and Dolores Davies, 62. Males were also killed by the BTK killer but only at the beginning when the Otero family was murdered, and underwear was taken as a token from each female victim. The fact that the murders so far have all been carried out in Wichita adds to this conclusion, but also lets us know that the murders aren't close to ending. If the unsub is truly trying to relive the BTK's murders then until he kills someone in Sedgewick the murders will continue."

"You have a point," Reid replied, smiling at me from across the room. "Each female victim, after the daughter in the first set of killings, was masturbated over, yet never raped, also follwing the idea that the killings are copycat killings. However, if this is a copycat his timeline is much faster than that of Dennis Rader's which means that if we intend to act we have to quickly."

"JJ," Hotch said, catching everyone's attention. "Call Wichita Police Department, everyone be ready by 3."

As everyone began to dispurse from the room Hotch called my name. "Well done, Isabella. It's your first day and so far I can see that you are the right person to take over after Gideon. You are everything he said you would be. You may go." And with that I was dismissed to pack my bags.

Walking out the room I couldn't help but smile, I'd been given approval. I felt Gideon's arm wrap round my shoulders as I descended the stairs.

"You knew I was coming, didn't you?" I asked.

"I always knew, from the first time I met you. That's why I never came back to see you. I knew you'd feel that I was pushing you so I left you to come to your own conclusion, but I never gave up on you!" He said, pushing my head so it was resting on his shoulder. "I kept an eye on you all my life. I know where you've been, and what you've done. You're like the daughter I never had." A tear ran from the corner of my eye, dropping off my face.

"Thank you," I whispered, hugging him. "For everything."

**Ok, so Rossi isn't here yet, but he will be soon! Remember, he was Gideon's replacement and as Isabella is now the replacement, he isn't there. But don't worry, I intend on including him.**


	3. Chapter 2

Stepping foot onto the private jet was a foreign experience. Fourteen chairs and four tables stood proudly from the floor, only three seats of which were taken. In them sat Gideon and Hotch mumbling under their breath to eachother, serious expressions covering their faces, and Reid, who sat alone in a set of four chairs staring blankly at a chess board.

"You play?" I asked walking up and sitting opposite him.

"For years," He replied, not moving his head to look at me. "It was my escape as a child. Do you?"

"I learnt aged twelve, haven't been beaten since that age either. Want a game?"

That caught his attention. "Yeah ok," he answered. "The only person who has beaten me in the past fifteen years has been Gideon, a new opponent would be great!" He quickly pulled out a set of pieces, placing them in their positions across the board.

After ten minutes people were slowly trailing in, rolling their eyes at the sight of what I can only guess must be one of the many games Reid has played in this very seat. "Check..." he stated proudly, just in time to have his queen taken. The look on his face was one of surprise. "You're better than expected..." he whispered, moving his knight across the board, taking the pawn that was close to his side of the board.

"I warned you," I replied, winking. Throwing my castle to the line next to his King, trapping him against one side of the board. He moved his Bishop forward, yet he was still to many moves away from me to win. Moving my Bishop I locked him into a corner, watching him struggle to move his Bishop closer, still two moves behind. Two moves too far. Whipping my second castle to the line his King stood on I announced a proud "Check Mate!"

Gideon turned his head along with Hotch to smile at us as JJ, the last person to arrive, came through the door.

"You missed it!" Morgan bellowed from his seat next to Reid. "Our boy here just lost to the new girl!"

JJ laughed, sitting next to Prentiss, and I watched as Prentiss leant forward whispering into JJ's ear. "We have a Female Reid on the team now, what's even worse is I think he likes her." Her words wouldn't have been heard by an average person, but the brushing of lips and the movement was easy to pick up on after 25 years of living. Both females turned to look at Reid and I as we packed away the pieces, smiles on their faces.

The jet took off on it's way to Wichita and even after half an hour Gideon and Hotch still hadn't moved. Certain whispered words could be heard over the hum of the engine although I found myself not wanting to know. Their conversation was about Gideon's retirement. When he was leaving. Where for. Would he be back.

Picking my book up out of the satchel at my feet I began to read, blocking out all background noise and loosing myself in the words that had comforted me for the past fifteen years.


End file.
